


For Them

by dreamsandlove



Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Communication, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 2, Praise Kink, Sign Language, Tenderness, caressing, loving relationship, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: ++UPDATED AGAIN!!!++Kimiko and Serge/Frenchie exploring their love.
Relationships: Kimiko/Frenchie, Kimiko/Frenchie | Serge, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. For Her

**Author's Note:**

> **My head canon for this wonderful couple:** Frenchie has a praise kink/need, and Kimiko has to be deliberate with her words and gestures (until she finds her voice again). They’re a terrific match in my book. ❤️
> 
> I sure hope I’m not the only one. 🤞😍
> 
> This is x-rated fluff/loving smut. Please heed the tags. This verse has two chapters. 
> 
> Not betaed. I usually catch/fix most mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💗

**Frenchie**

Hands skimming down her chest, Frenchie is breathless at the sight of Kimiko’s nakedness and enthusiasm...and unsure he’ll be able to last. 

_I have to! For her._

The woman before him is beyond gorgeous, and the way she looks at him—really looks at him—makes Serge feel like the most powerful person alive. 

_That she would choose me. I don’t deserve it._

Splayed beneath him, Frenchie takes his time smoothing fingers and lips over delicate skin. Funny, her skin is like silk, yet he knows she’s practically indestructible. Can heal from any injury, any wound. 

_A goddess brought to life._

Looking up into midnight colored eyes, he assures she’s onboard before moving lower. 

Whispering words of adoration along the way. 

“Magnifique [Gorgeous]...most precious...amazed by you.”

Serge _knows_ Kimiko is it for him. 

“Beaute exquise [Exquisite beauty]...can’t wait to give you everything.”

Gently, running his lips over her taut nipple, he watches as she shivers in response. Maintaining eye contact, he gives a long, slow lick, using the flat of his tongue to sample her.

Savoring her. 

Kimiko wriggles, shifting restlessly, breaths unsteady. Grinning to himself, Frenchie repeats the action, teasing, until her hand rests firmly on the back of his head. 

Demanding. Determined. 

Who is he to deny her?

Taking the nipple into his mouth he sucks, flicking his tongue, treating her like the delicious morsel that she is. Pulling back just enough to blow on the wet spot, he’s mesmerized by the sight of goosebumps rising. 

_Her reactions!_

Frenchie moves to the other breast and repeats his ministrations. Carefully thumbing the abandoned nipple—rubbing it just so—he’s singularly focused on driving her wild.

With both hands Kimiko grabs his cheeks, and he immediately stops, and waits for direction. 

She signs. Movements firm and precise. 

_“More. I want more!”_

“Oui, my love.”

Returning his attention to her lovely skin, squeezing here and there, fingertips ghost over her lithe form. Frenchie revels in the way she moves, huffing and glaring at him. Knowing Kimiko only tolerates his playful exploration because she likely has wicked plans she's waiting to deliver. He honestly can’t wait. 

This thing between them is unique, special. Different. Wonderful. 

Ascending, lazily dragging his tongue, Serge circles her navel. Holding her gaze, he ventures further down. 

Mouth overtop her panties, the Frenchman presses a firm kiss to her sweetness. 

Eyes closing for a moment, she breaths deeply, then looks at him and nods. 

Frenchie licks her through the material, prideful in the way she shudders. Hooking his fingers in the band of her underwear, he pulls the flimsy cotton down past her ankles and flings it to the side. Settling his shoulders between her wide spread legs, he presses one hand to her stomach, the other massaging the underside of her thigh. 

He waits. 

“Remember, mon amour, snap the rubberband on my wrist if you want me to stop or change anything. You are in control.”

Kimiko is very clear. 

_“Yes. Now move!”_

No hesitation, he licks her wetness for the first time. No chance of stopping the groan rumbling from his chest. 

_Nothing better._

Watching her, as she watches him, Serge continues to kiss, to feast. 

Moving the hand from her thigh, Frenchie caresses the sensitive skin between her legs. Forefinger rubbing over her moist opening, he gently presses in, moving slowly, waiting for her hips to chase him for more. A bit smug at her reaction, he adds another, wanting nothing more than to bring her off, to give her everything. 

Suckling hard, he pumps his fingers. Curling them up to find that flat spot deep inside, rubbing her over and over. 

Hearing Kimiko's gasp, feeling her nails dig into his skin, Serge watches as she comes apart. Her body practically vibrating, back arching. Warm muscles clenching his fingers, her wetness dripping. 

One hand in her own hair, the other leaving crescent shaped marks on his bicep, Kimiko looks completely blissed out. Mouth slightly open, she struggles to get air in and out of her lungs. 

Frenchie’s heart swells. 

Holding his gaze, chest still rising and falling with effort, Kimiko bites her own bottom lip. There’s a wicked glint in her eyes, and Serge just about swallows his tongue. 

His mouth and fingers having never left her body, only slowing down post orgasm, so he sets back in. Sucking. Licking. Thrusting. Rubbing. Plunging, fucking deep. Over and over. Her wetness slick against him, tension building. 

He feels her getting close again. 

Focused on Kimiko's pleasure, it takes a moment before Frenchie realizes her feet pressing into his shoulders. 

She pushes him away. 

Uncertain and concerned, Serge quickly sits back on his haunches. 

_Is she okay?!_

“Mon coeur, what is it? What did I—“

Her expression is resolute.

_“I want more.”_

“Kimiko?”

_“I’m ready. Want you. Need you, Serge!”_

“Mon amour?”

_“I am sure.”_

Her face open, wanting. 

“Anything.” 

No resistance, not that he wants to anyway. 

Pulling off his shirt, he falls back on top of her, kissing her soundly. Tongues battling, teeth nipping, breaths labored. Surprise and delight fill him when she uses her strength to flip them.

“Taking charge, mon petit guerrier [my little warrior]. I like it!”

He chuckles as she claws off his sweat shorts and boxer briefs. His amusement quickly fades as she palms his hard cock and licks a hot stripe across the sensitive tip.

“Merde! Kimiko! I wasn’t ready! Too good!”

Smile-smirk crossing her lips, she sucks his cockhead into her mouth. Making a tight seal, pulling while pumping, her hand deftly brings him to the brink. 

He can’t help but curse and writhe. No clue as to what he’s saying, already gone for her. 

“Yes, yes...tellement bon [so fucking good]...Kimiko…my everything. How?” 

A hiss of breath followed by a broken moan. 

“So...fucking...amazing!”

When she swallows him down, deep into her throat, hollowing her cheeks and massaging his testicles, Serge is nearly speechless. 

Gasping for air, he’s flooded with sensations. 

“K-Kimiko! Ungh...mon coeur! I’m going to come...if-if you don’t stop.”

Pulling off with a seductive pop, she glides back up his body and crushes their mouths together. Frenchie clutches her hips, as she straddles him, slicking her wetness back and forth over his length.

_She’s going to kill me._

“Are you sure?”

Her death glare startles him a bit. 

“Oui. Of course. I’ll stop with the questions. You know what you want.”

He chuckles at her snort. 

“I am yours, Kimiko. At your mercy.”

The choppiness of her breath, the sweat glistening on her skin, he knows (can see) she’s just as turned on as him. 

_Glod almighty, please let me last!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 (Kimiko’s POV & more x-rated fluff) will be posted soon.


	2. For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ++UPDATED++
> 
> More of their loving. **Kimiko’s POV**

**Kimiko**

Sitting astride Serge, kissing and licking deep into his mouth, her entire body is shaking with anticipation.

Skin to skin, breathless. She takes his hands and laces their fingers, pressing down.

Holding him still. 

At Serge’s sharp inhale, Kimiko pulls back with a questioning expression.

“No, no mon coeur—it’s good! Perfect. I give you permission to do whatever you want.” 

Pleased, she continues kissing and nipping, squeezing their twined fingers, keeping him in place.

Pinning him down. 

With confidence, she guides his hands to the bed posts and sits back.

Looking into her Frenchman’s lust filled eyes, she signs.

_“Keep your hands there, my sweet...I want to play. Don’t move them unless I say. Yes?”_

Groaning. 

“Oui, mon cheri. I’ll be good.”

Smiling, she sweeps her tongue into his sinful mouth before wriggling down his body, tasting and caressing every inch of skin. Making sure to attend to each sweet freckle, every proud and hard-won scar.

_He is amazing. Strongest person I know._

While she’s in control, Kimiko is keenly aware it’s Serge’s choice to relinquish power. To trust her, even when it’s difficult. Allowing her to praise him freely, even though the truth is often challenging for him to accept. 

Her Frenchman is used to being used, and it’s important that he knows _his pleasure is her pleasure_. The duality of their relationship, their dynamic, all of it, is reciprocal. Serge needs to be treasured and she craves providing for him. Taking control so he can let go. Both of them trusting the other, mutual consent. Mutual enjoyment. 

It's a massive turn on how willingly Serge submits, letting her tease and guide their sex play (even as he occasionally bucks against the restraints). It always ends beautifully, both of them nearly euphoric and holding one another tight. 

Previously, they achieved monumental arousal while wearing most of their clothes. This time will be so much more intense. They’re finally fully naked, ready, and Kimiko can’t wait to wreck them both (in the most loving way, of course). 

Leaning up, she signs. 

_“Spread your legs, feet flat on the mattress.”_

Moving herself between his muscled thighs she signs again. 

_“Serge, you’re so beautiful. Perfect. Want you so much.”_

“K-Kimiko…” Voice strained.

_“Sweetheart, I will tell you my truth. The words are important. You have to watch and understand.”_

Her face is stern, eyes likely ablaze, but Kimiko can’t help it. Serge brings out a dominance in her she didn’t know existed. Drawn to his penchant to please, she tends to him. Directing him, steering _them_. It’s heady. 

_“You are so good, baby. Let me show you.”_

Nodding slowly, blinking furiously, he fights back tears.

_“Keep your eyes on me, my love. So much you need to see and know.”_

Teeth gritted, no doubt wanting to protest, he gives a curt nod. Serge’s decision to yield, to let her do as she wishes, is satisfying to no end.

_“Such a good man.”_

Smoothing her palm over his cock, she once again deftly wraps her slim fingers around him. Squeezing and pumping her fist. His flesh, hot as fire, is a burn she welcomes. 

Frenchie’s face is tense, sharp jawline a stark contrast to the soft linens beneath him. His words are somewhat garbled—brain most likely in a fog from their play—but she understands.

“Kimiko!”

“Mon coeur.”

“Vous me rendez fou [You drive me mad]!”

Gazing at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world, and she can’t help but further melt for him. 

Heart aching, twisting for this man, for what he’s survived. For who he is, for the life he’s given her, for the trust she’s earned. 

_How could I not cherish him?_

Small grin on her lips, Kimiko licks him from root to tip, causing his body shiver. Repeating the motion, she's sure to savor the mouthwatering taste before audaciously engulfing his length. A move he clearly isn’t expectin, as his breath catches and whispered curses fall from his lips. Muscles straining, as he flexes and fights to maintain his hold on the bedposts. Trying his best to obey...for her.

Serge’s eyes speak volumes about his pleasure, and she couldn’t be prouder. 

_I did that. Love him._

Taking him down deep, as far as she can, her fist pumps in rhythm with her mouth.

The curses and mewling sounds coming from him are like music to her ears.

“Fuck...you are amazing...Kimiko…tellement envie de toi [want you so much]...need...”

Hollowing her cheeks, sucking hard and swirling her tongue, Kimiko answers his plea. She's rewarded when he trembles, bucking against the contradictory desires of arousal and restraint. 

“Fuck, mon coeur! I’m close! Please...”

One last hard suck before pulling off; she hears a ragged groan (not sure if it’s from his frustration or appreciation...perhaps a little of both). Regardless, she loves it all.

Straddling his hips, her wetness pressed along his hard cock, Kimiko signs.

_“Give me your hands love.”_

Moving swiftly, she places them on her hips

_“Don’t move them...don’t look away...don’t hold back.”_

“Of course. I am yours.”

Satisfied, she rises up on her knees, one hand on his chest for leverage, the other guiding him inside.

They moan in unison when his tip breaches her tight muscles. The hand on his chest clenches and as she digs her fingers in. There will be bruises left behind. 

_Can’t wait to kiss them._

Her other hand gently circles his wrist (the one with the rubberband), ensuring he knows that she’s okay. This is Serge's silent permission to let loose, to not worry, to just feel and be with her in this moment.

Sliding all the way down, she sees and feels they're both layered in sweat, their bodies shaking and on edge. 

  
  


Sitting in his lap, adjusting, squeezing him inside, Kimiko enjoys the play of emotions cross his face.

His hands tighten on her hips, eyes tracking her every movement. 

_So attentive._

Finally, taking mercy, she shifts her body, slowly rocking back and forth. Feeling the pressure rise, she lifts herself up and slides back down. 

Over and over. 

Again and again. 

Fucking him, loving him. Hard and fast. Whipping her hips, desperate to show Serge how much he means to her. 

The hunger in his eyes...his struggle to obey...seemingly lost in their loving...it's o fucking hot... 

_I feel the same, sweetheart._

Cursing her lack of voice, Kimiko slows her pace to sign. He grumbles at the loss, but watches her.

_“Free rein. No rules. Do what you want.”_

A guttural response.

“Oui, my love.”

Not moving his hands from her hips, he thrusts up into her wet heat, pulling her down to meet his savage movements. 

Head thrown back, she bares all to him.

“Look at me Kimiko...need...need to see you.”

In a haze of lust, she focuses on him, overwhelmed by the passion mirrored back to her. 

Seamlessly, he moves one of his hands to clutch her nape and flips them. 

Stopping only for a moment, panting, he checks in.

“Okay?”

Nodding, one hand gripping his ass (pulling him back into her), the fingers of the other hand digging into the muscles of his back. 

Holding on tight, he fucks her into oblivion. 

Consummate expert, her lover, understand her body, her needs and always laser focused. Reading her reactions, her wants, in a way that appears crystal clear (as though he’s fluent in the language of Kimiko).   
  


_He just may be._

She kisses and licks the sweat off Serge’s neck, nibbling, occasionally leaving stinging bites, encouraging him.

Just before her orgasm hits, Kimiko sinks her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, not enough to cause injury, never that, only to cue him in.

“You’re close. Come for me, mon amour. Let me feel you!”

Serge growls, almost feral, and it’s intoxicating.

Too tempting... Too gorgeous... 

She can’t hold herself back any longer. 

Body stiffening, white hot heat rips through her. Pleasure so intense it’s almost painful, rocks her to the core. Like lightning pulsing, pinpricks ripple all over, as aftershocks consume her.

“Feel you! Ungh. So tight, so good!”

At his words Kimiko locks her ankles around his lower back, urging him to finish. 

Somehow the man thrusts harder, almost brutal. Truly beautiful. 

“Mon coeur, I’m going to come! Merde!”

She clutches Frenchie close, as his cum splashes deep inside her. 

Fiery. 

Perfect.

Both of them tremble, gasping for air, and cling to one another’s wet skin. 

Serge, careful not to crush her, collapses half on/half off her. 

_Sweet man. He knows he can’t hurt me._

Warm breaths tickles her cheek as he tries to recover.

Looking down to see a bright purple bruise forming on his skin, teeth indentations slightly visible, she giggles. 

Serge looks at her and then at his shoulder.

“You marked me well, mon coeur.” 

Still struggling for breath. 

“Can’t wait...to see...the others. Beaute possessive [Possessive, beauty].”

Grinning, she’s extremely pleased by the way he covets her love bites. Happy she’s able to express her affection in a non-traditional and obvious way. Leaving no question as to whether she’s enjoyed each and every moment they've shared. 

Leaning up, Kimiko gently kisses the soreness. Serge’s hum of contentment reverberates deep within her heart.

Scooching over, she signs.

_“Was it too much?”_

He looks horrified at her question.

“No, mon coeur! Not at all.” 

Rolling to his side, palm resting on her cheek. 

“Never. I trust you.”

Calloused thumb lightly rubbing along her dampened hairline.

“Kimiko...Kimiko, I love you. I am yours. Truly.”

_“Serge.”_

His lips pepper her face, down the bridge of her nose, across her cheek bones, finally resting against her tender lips.

“You are my heart...everything I have is yours...never known anything like this—.”

Fingertips brushing over his mouth, she stops him and signs. 

_“Serge...you are more than I could ever imagine.”_

Waiting for his skittering eyes to meet hers again. 

_“Don’t look away...let me tell you, my treasure...you are such a gift…”_

Hoping the sincerity on her face accurately reflects the truth of her heart. 

_“Smart and caring.”_

Gazing into the dark pools of his eyes, she’s grateful for his honesty and openness. 

_“Thank you for being you.”_

One palm resting over his thundering heart, she continues. 

_“So strong, so brave. Perfect. I adore you.”_

Frenchie tries to blink away tears, as she leans in and places her hands on either side of his head. 

Her lips pressed to his, Kimiko silently mouths the words.

“I love you.”

A quiet promise that someday she’ll get her voice back, and he’ll finally get to hear the words of love aloud. For now she holds him, fiercely willing him to understand. 

_I am yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been out of fandom/writing for awhile, please be gentle. 😍🤞
> 
> Egh...sorry... Being out of practice is rough. The struggle is real. 😔

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💗
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or make a request/suggestion. 😊


End file.
